Demi Meets The Sonic Heroes Part 2
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Demi and Pooh Bear are still in Puerto Rico for a vacation but this time,they meet a princess,a cheerful hedgehog,a untimate lifeform,a young rabbit with a blue chao,a blond seedrian and a famous singer as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 20: Ep 17: Team, Meet Claire Lyons the Moth  
Me: This is the last episode where The Flyer X Group had won their last fight against the Bird- Collector, and along the way, they meet a new girl who has just moved in from River Heights who is 15 years old named Claire Lyons, the only child of a Actress and a Country Singer. She is a genius with computers, a air pilot, loves fairies, cats, dogs, old movies and riding her turbo bike. She is full of great ideas,very funny,shy, hyper and loves to eat food in the good way along with other things. Lilo and Terra: She has a fairy named Angel and a blue chao named Kristen. Anna and her friends befriended her and soon she has a crush on Klimas. But a new villain want to use Claire as bait to get Anna. Will Anna and her friends save her? and what secret is Claire herself hiding and now with the show.  
In Acmetropolis, months have again passed and it is now middle of May. A moving van is rolling down the street until it stopped in front of a old white vineyard house across from St. Christopher's Orphanage. It means that a new family is moving today and movers began to move the furniture into the house and a bunch of people began to gather to meet their new neighbors. Meanwhile, our heroes are cleaning themselves up from their last battle with The Bird- Collector and they run home, not knowing that someone was watching them the whole time. She smiled and ran off in the other way. Later in the day, we see Anna, her fairies, Marion, AquaMarie and Klimas in the wheelchair and they are hanging out in the park. "No, really?" asked Anna. "Hey, it is true. I told my parents about you and they want to meet you in person." answered AquaMarie. Klimas just smiled at this and sighed out loud.  
He wished for someone to love him and to love her back. (Author's Note: I change around the stuff plushies that Anna and her friends have: Anna has Cosmo and Tikal, Elizabeth has Amy, Libby has Knuckles and Tails, Ned has Shadow, AquaMarie has Cream, Klimas has Sonic and Jewel has Rouge, so again don't ask!)  
That's when a tree was shook from behind them and a girl came down and landed in front of them. The girl is a dark green moth with one blue eye and one green eye and wears a blue bandanna on her head, a long brown coat, under it, a denim, vintage, inspired, shrunken Polo blazer with a navy silk tank top over it, a white skirt that reaches her knees, white socks, and green, blue and red sneakers with pink laces. She gasped and looked at them and they looked at her themselves. "Hello, there." said Clarie.  
"Hi, what is your name?" asked Anna. "Oh, my name. My name is Clarie Lyons the Moth. I just moved here." said Claire. "Oh, okay than. I am Anna Mina the Roadrunner and these are my fairies. This is Samantha..." "Hello." said Samantha. "This is Dawn." "What's up?" said Dawn. "And this is Jessie." "Hi there." said Jessie. "And this is Emily." "Greeting and Hola." said Emily. Marion cleared her throat and said, "What about me?" "Oh yeah, and this is Marion." said Anna, who is done with the names.  
"Hi, there. Clarie, I am AquaMarie." said AquaMarie. "And my name is Klimas." said Klimas. "It's nice to meet you guys." said Clarie with a smile. "You too, and welcome to Acmetropolis, Clarie." said Klimas. Clarie gasped and turned away, her cheeks blushing red. 'He is so cute.' she thought to herself with a smile. That's when a young girl with long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes and wears a golden halo, a white shirt with a purple rose on it, blue jeans, a blue headband with a leaf on it around her waist and pink shoes came next to Clarie and giggled. Anna and her fairies saw her and said, "Now, who are you?" "Hi there, I am Clarie's fairy and my name is.." "Her name is Angel." said Clarie as Angel just nodded, not minding the fact that she got cut off.  
"Cool!" said AquaMarie. "Yes, and I have something else to show you." said Clarie as she snapped her fingers and a blue female chao with green eyes and wears a red star- shaped orb on her chest and a pair of pink butterfly wings on her back appeared in front of them and smiled. "This is my chao and her name is Kristen." said Clarie."Double cool!" said AquaMarie in amazement. "Yeah, they are great." said Anna. "I like them!" said Klimas. "Chao, Chao, Chao!" said Kristen. "Thank you, and I have been wondering, uh..can we be friends?" asked Clarie. "Sure!" said Klimas. "Of course, we can!" said AquaMarie. "Really?" Clarie asked again. "Well, yeah. We can be friends with you, Clarie." answered Anna. "Oh, thank you very much." said Clarie. She walked up to Anna and hugged her as the others smiled at this.  
Today's Episode: Team, Meet Clarie Lyons the Moth.  
Two weeks later, Clarie is walking down the street with Angel on her left shoulder and Kristen is flying next to her. That's when she heard screaming near by and run to the screams are. When she got there, she saw two black hedgehog girls crying and Claire asked, "What is wrong?" "Some mean people took our dolls and threw them in the lake." said the first girl. "Where are your parents?" asked Claire. "Mommy is at work and our dad is dead." said the other girl. "Don't worry. I will get them for you. Just stay here." said Claire. She walked over the lake where she saw a Leafeon plushie and a Glaceon plushie floating toward her and she grabbed them.  
She then handed them back to the girls and they hugged her. "Kathy, Anya! Where are you?" asked a male voice. "Over there, big brother!" said Kathy. Ned run over to them and hugged them both. "Oh, hello and what is your name?" asked Ned. "Claire Lyons the Moth and this is my fairy Angel and my chao Kristen." answered Claire. "Nice to meet you, Claire. Anna- san told me all about you. Name is Ned Edward the Vampire Hedgehog and I see that you just meet my sisters, Kathy and Anya the Hedgehog." said Ned. "Oh, I see. So when can I meet the others?" asked Claire. "At the coffee shop. Come on, Me and my sisters will take you there." answered Ned. Claire followed the hedgehogs to the coffee shop where the others are and went inside. Inside, Klimas introduced Claire to the others, Elizabeth, Libby and Jewel. "Hey, guys. How is it going?" greeted Ned. "Vampire Boy, are you showing off as usual?" asked Jewel with a raised eyebrow. "No! I am not, Rabbit girl!" said Ned with a frown. "Yeah, right. I know you are lying." said Jewel. "I swear, Jewel if you push me one more time, I am going to..." said Ned. "You will what? Bite me or something?" said Jewel as Ned growled at that. "Uh? I don't get it. Why you guys hate each other?" asked Claire. "Oh, no worries there, Claire- Bear, they just do." answered Anna. "But why?" asked Claire. "Oh, yeah. you don't know. So, I will tell you." said AquaMarie. Then she continued, "You see that Ned and his sisters are vampire hedgehogs and Jewel is the princess of the Underworld. "So, yeah they really do hate each other because of that." said AquaMarie.  
"Right, so allow me to introduce you to the others, this is Elizabeth Amy the Tiger" said Kilmas. "Please, call me, Elizabeth-chan." said Elizabeth. "And that is Libby West the Rabbit." said Klimas. "Hi, there!" said Libby. "And of course that is Jewel the Rabbit." said Klimas. "How do you do?" asked Jewel. "Fine, thank you. I am Claire and it is nice to meet you guys." said Claire. "Likewise." and so, she grew more happy because she now has more friends. But then, a fight broke out and Claire grew worried as Ned and Jewel began yelling at each other and Anna tried to break it up. The next day, Claire was training herself and said, "Okay, here we go! Air punch!" As she said that, her hands glowed orange and punched the ground with her fists and the ground shook open. Then she heard something and turned around. It was Klimasand Jewel knocked out and she said, "Oops, I should not have done that. Now, I am so busted."  
"Hey, you know that you are." said a male voice behind her. She gasped as the figure appeared in front of her and grabbed Klimas and Jewel. "If you want your friends back, then meet me at the park in one hour. Don't be late or they die." The figure said before he ran off with Klimas and Jewel.'Klimas and Jewel-sama...' I have to get the others and fast.' she ran off and two hours later, they got to the park. The figure was there, waiting for them. "So, The Flyer X Group are here to save their friends. How nice." "Who are you? and what do you want?" asked Anna. "I want the leader, the one called Purple of Butterfly and the one called Blue of Eagle." "What?" said AquaMarie, Elizabeth, Libby and Claire in shock. Anna and Ned looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they have a plan to save their friends. "Okay, you want a fight? Then, you got one! FlyerX Group GO!" yelled Anna as she raised her left hand and yelled, "Butterfly, come forth!" "Dove, come forth!" yelled Elizabeth. "Eagle, come forth!" yelled Ned. "Hawk, come forth!" yelled Libby. "Mermaid, transform!" yelled AquaMarie.  
The others did the same thing and Claire was amazed. "No way..." she said as her right hand glowed and she gasped. "Angel, come forth!" Claire transformedinto Orange of Angel and helped her friends win the fight and Klimas woke up and yelled, "Owl, come forth!" and transformed into Orange of Owl and Claire's heart pounded a lot when she saw Klimas look so handsome. Then at last, Jewel woke up and yelled "Dragonfly, come forth!" and transformed into Black of Dragonfly. The figure screamed and run away before they can beat him up. Our heroes looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and flew away back to their homes and Claire just smiled and waved to the readers, before she flew off. And that ended the episode for no reason. The End! ME: Finally, I am done with this story. It took a long time to update because my computer was slow and having problems but no worries, I solved it. Lilo: So, Kate, what's next for you? A sequel to your Shrek pardoy or a pardoy of Lady and The Tramp, right? Terra: Lilo, don't be rude. She is going to tell us, Right Kate? ME: Right, you are, Terra. Coming up next is a another adventure story starting my good friend Demi Lovato and her friend Pooh Bear. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Cool! Jeanette: Can't wait for that, Kate- chan! Lilo: Us too! ME: Right, Coming up next is Demi meets The Sonic Heroes Part 2. and until next time, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Princess Sally Acorn Part 1 and 2  
Me: This is the beginning of my next story;where Demi and Pooh Bear are back in Puerto Rico and this time, they meet a princess with a need for speed and hangs out with her and saw a battle. Lilo and Terra: Kate doesn't own anyone but her OCs and Sally Acorn belongs to SEGA and The Sonic Team and now with the show.

On the street, we see Demi again but this time, she wore a long sleeved white summer dress with a pink belt, a black beret on her head, white leggings and brown shoes. She has her hair in pigtails tied by pink ribbons, the same golden locket and put two black bat earrings in each ear. Pooh Bear is following her too. That's when Demi saw hills and a huge tree in front of her.  
Demi whistles the wolf whistle when she saw it. "Oh, you can whistle that again." said Pooh Bear. Demi whistles the wolf whistle again, come to it and examines it closely. "It's the biggest tree that I ever saw! Wonder if I can climb it?" said Demi. She began to climb it but can't and that's when she fall off the tree branches and landed on her behind. "Ow!" she said. "Oh, Demi- chan." Pooh Bear sighed as Demigiggled nervously. At the hill where the tree is, a girl was on her turbo bike and she got off and saw Demi laying down on the grass. "Are you okay?" asked the girl. Demi quickly get up and yelled, "Whoa! Don't scare me like that! I almost got a heart attack or something!" "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." said the girl. Demi looked at the girl and gasped out loud.  
The girl is tall with red hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes and wears a blue vest over a orange dress, golden hoop earrings, a cross necklace around her neck and blue boots. "Ah! I was working out and I fall off. so, you didn't scare me." said Demi. "I get it, you want to know about The World Tree." said the girl. "Yeah, it is right. I just want look at this tree and climb it to the top. So, the whole world can hear me sing." said Demi. "It's okay. I came here every day and learn about the tree. I understand that it's a big tree." said the girl. "Right, so, I see what you mean." then Demi realize something. "My name is Demetria Lovato but call me Demi."  
"Okay, nice to meet you, Demi. I am Princess Sally Acorn but please call me Sally." the girl now known as Sally said. "Wow! A real princess but no worries, I still like you as a real girl." said Demi. "Thank you, want to come over to my house and hang out?" asked Sally. "Sure, we would!" said Pooh Bear as he came up to them and nodded. "He is so cute! What is he?" asked Sally. "Oh, this is my Cartoon All Star best friend Winnie the Pooh but call him Pooh Bear." answered Demi. "What she says. And I have the power of fire because I am awesome!" said Pooh Bear. Sally just nodded and said, "Great! Let's go!" and off they went to Sally's house. Whenthey got there, they are in Sally's bedroom and are eating chocolate chip cookies. "Good stuff!" said Demi. "I know, right?" asked Sally. Pooh Bear just nodded with a smile and ate normal as Demi and Sally ate the cookies really fast. The next day, Demi is drawing something in her sketchpad and Pooh Bear flew around, still playing in the garden. When Sally came out of her house, she saw Demi is drawing something.  
"Oh, Demi. I didn't know that you can draw." said Sally. "Oh, yeah. When you are a actress, singer and dancer, you become a artist. And the fact it's runs in my family." said Demi. "As a princess, I am into the arts myself." said Sally. "Really?" asked Demi. "That is so cool!" "Yeah, so what are you drawing?" Demi shows Sally what she is drawing: It was Dallas with her cat Pink and they are smiling. "Who are they?" asked Sally. "That is my older sister, Dallas and her cat Pink. They are back in LA, living with my mom until she goes to college." Demi explained. "Wow, you are amazing!" said Sally. "Thanks, that is just me." Demi shrugged.  
"Come on, I am going to The World Tree." said Sally. Demi nodded as she puts her stuff away in her backpack and followed her. Pooh Bear follows them as well. At The World Tree, Sally is just relaxing while Demi drew some more in her sketchpad. That's when four creatures came out of Sally's bag. "Princess, I feel dark forces-lapi!" The creature said. "Flappy!" Sally yelled. "My friend is..." She got off when Demi said, "Cute!" Demi goes to the ground and looks at them. She then asked them. "What are your names?" "I am Flappy-lapi!" The first creature said. "I am Choppy-chopi!" The second creature said. "I am Mupu-mupu!" The third floating creature said. "And I am Fupu-fupu!" The forth creature said. Demi smiled at them until she frowned. "Wait a minute, You are then..."  
But Demi got cut off until a monster appeared and roared out loud. "Uzaina!" The monster yelled. Demi screams loud until Sally got up and nodded. She got out a old bottle and spins the top and yelled, "Duel Spiritual Power!" She began to fly with rainbow colors with a blue scene. Demi gasped as she said, "Is she really..." "Follow the bright future!" Sally said. That's when she transformed and hit the ground. Demi is still watching with Pooh Bear. "She is a..." "The shining crescent moon, Princess Squirrel/Chipmunk!" Sally yelled. "I am a Sonic Cure!" "In the name of holy things, stop your evil ways!" she then shouted. "Sally is a Sonic Cure too!" Demi yelled. Sally kept fighting the monster and so did the monster. Demi kept watching with Pooh Bear on her head. Sally then got ready for her attack as she claps her hands together. "Take this, Sonic Cure, Spiral Star!" Balls of light and she then yelled, "Splash!" It hits the monster and it yelled loud until it was nothing from the fight. After the fight, Demi was still standing there. "That was so cool! You are a Sonic Cure too!" Demi yelled. "Yes, I am. Are you not surpised?" asked Sally. "No, I saw Sonic Cures on my last visit." Demi said. "I mean, again that was so cool!" Sally just smiled as the masots and Pooh Bear giggled. ME: So read and review as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Princess Sally Acorn Part 3  
Me: This is when Demi and Sally says their good byes and Demi and Pooh Bear are off to their next adventure. And afterwards more comedy and funny moments with me and the Sonic Heroes back in LA. So, now on with the show as always.  
At the bus station, Demi and Pooh Bear are saying good bye to Sally. "Do you have to go?" asked Sally with a sigh. "I got other places to go in Puerto Rico. Demi answered. "Okay, then here you go. My brother and I baked these for you." said Sally. Demi opens the box and gasped. "Oh, boy, oh, boy. Cookies!" said Demi. Demi ate them real fast as she took a sip from her diet soda. Sally laughed and Pooh Bear sighed and rolled his eyes at this funny moment. Sally then got out a picture and so did Demi. "My next gift is this picture that I drew for you, Demi- san!" said Sally. "I drew this for you, Sally!" said Demi.  
Demi and Sally smiled at each other as they exchanged pictures. "Maybe next time, we can draw together and eat sweets as well as we hang out more." said Sally. "Okay by me, and thanks for everything Sally." said Demi. "Bye- Bye!" Sally said. Demi got on the bus and the doors closed behind her and the bus drove off. Demi and Pooh Bear waved good bye from the window and Sally waved back with a giggle. Demi sits down with the rolled up picture on her lap. "Let's see it." said Pooh Bear.  
Demi unrolled her picture and gasped and smiled. It was Demi with Sally. Back with Sally on the other hand, Sally saw her picture and smiled. It was her as Princess Squirrel/Chipmunk. "How cute and we will meet again, Demi Lovato!" said Sally as she walked home with the picture in hand. ME: Sorry, if this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer and in that one, Demi will meet two more hedgehogs with a secret of their own.  
Okay then, it is time for the Green Room and are you ready to get toony? And now, here are your hosts of the hour: Demi Lovato and Marc Clark! As the theme song for the Green Room played in the background, Demi and Marc came out and waved to the audience. Demi is wearing a black striped dress, a blue head bead on her head and red converse shoes and Marc had on a purple tuxedo with a red bow tie and new black shoes. "Hi, there everyone in LA." said Marc.  
"Howdy and Hola! Welcome to the Lost Chapter parts 5 and 6 or Kate likes to call it, the Green Room." said Demi. "You know, Demi. I am having a great time. How about you?" asked Marc. "Oh, you know me, Marc. I am having a great time as well. How about we start the show off with a bang!" answered Demi. A cannon shot rings backstage. "Whoa, let's not hurt the stage or anything and I hope that you didn't mean it, Demi." said Marc. "Okay, I am just kidding. We have a great show for you guys tonight, more comedy and funny moments than the last one." said Demi. "Right, that you are, Demi. First we are going to..."  
Marc got cut off when snow fall from the ceiling and landed in front of them. "And it is snowing in the Green Room. Why is that?" asked Demi. That's when Erin and Carly came in and jumped on the stage. "I will tell you guys, why it is snowing." said Erin. "Why is that, Erin?" asked Marc. "Because you guys are so cool." answered Carly. She and Erin laughed at that and I yelled, "OMG! Cut, Cut, Cut it! Demi and Marc, take five. Erin-san and Carly, get off the stage!" Erin and Carly looked at each other and ran backstage and bump into Blaze and Maria and they yelled at the girls, "You guys are wrecking the show!" "Sorry, Kate- san!" Erin and Carly said to me and I sighed out loud. Alyssa came in and grabbed them by the arms. "Come on, guys. Let's find a place where we can't be seen." said Alyssa. I sighed from my director's chair and said, "Wow, this is more embarrassing than the time that Me, Sonic, Tails and Shadow met Timer the Cheese Guy as our next door neighbor." Flashback: It was 3:30 am and Timer was singing very badly and then his door knocked and he went to answer it. When he opened it, he saw Me, Sonic, Tails and Shadow in our pjs and he said, "Howdy, Neighbors!" "Yeah, pardon us sir. We live right next door and it is 3:30 in the morning! And some of us are really tired." I said. "Look, a wheel chair!" said Timer. "What the hell is your problem?" asked Tails. "I just smoked a bunch of crack!" said Timer. Sonic and Shadow just looked at each other and I said, "Oh, okay than..."  
End of that flashback. "Okay, let's try again. Demi and Marc, you guys are on!" "In 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 and we are back on the air." Demi and Marc appeared on the stage and took their bows. "Okay, you guys. We were going to show you a musical scene but due to the fact that the DJ Booth got blow up with our cannon so no music today." said Demi. "Instead, we are going to show you this scene starting Silver the Hedgehog, and Carly Foster, hit it guys!" said Marc. The stage is changed into a teenage bedroom with black walls and two beds. Silver is reading a book on outer space and is wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and ripped blue jeans on one bed and Carly is taking a nap on the another bed. "Now, it is time for... A Poem by Silver."  
Silver looks up, throw the outer space book over his left shoulder and reaches for a another book next to him that reads on the cover 'Silver the Hedgehog's Book of Poems' and opens it to the middle of the book and clears his throat. "Good evening, today I am going to read you a another poem that I wrote so enjoy this one or else." He began to read his poem out loud, "I saw a vampire bat in the graveyard and he looked at the little girl who was very bored. The little girl followed the bat to his grave and she kicked the grave with her feet and ran off into the night. I smiled, knowing the little girl was going to died in the morning. The next day, my wish came true and the little girl was died on her bed, blood was on her walls and on the window she climbed in and out. Nobody knows what happens on that night but me of course. And so, if you think that there is a lesson to be learned from this, than you are dead wrong.  
His voice became low and scary and he spoke in his demon voice, "Good luck sleeping with one eye open or else a vampire will come to you and make you his supper." Then he did his evil laugh and Carly screamed and said, "Silver, quit scaring the audience with your demon voice! It's not funny!" "Fine, if you say so, Carly. Now you know, I am Silver the Hedgehog and happy people make me sick and I had eat earth worms because of them. So, good night everybody and go to hell! Thank you." said Silver as he closes his book of poems and waved to the audience with a evil grin. "And that was A Poem by Silver." Demi and Marc appeared on the stage again and took their bows. "Thank you, Silver. For your wonderful poem. It's very nice." said Marc. "Yeah, I enjoyed it a lot. Who knows that Silver can be dark and scary just like Shadow." said Demi. "Yeah, How lucky are we and thank you, god! That he is going out with Blaze. Those two are the power couple according to Kate!" said Marc. "Right, speaking of Blaze, this next scene are very funny. Starting her, Maria and Shadow, take it away guys!" said Demi.  
The stage is now changed into a old cabin in the mountains of California where hillbillies used to live, we see Blaze and Maria sitting on the front steps and singing folk songs and are dressed like female hillbillies and Shadow came up to them, dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, blue overalls and black shoes. "Hey, there guys." said Shadow. "Hi there, Shadow." said Maria. "How is it going?" asked Blaze. "Okay, Blaze. Here is a joke. Knock, Knock." Shadow answered. "Who is there?" asked Blaze.  
"Fish." answered Shadow. "Fish, who?" asked Blaze. "I am going to hit you on the head with a fish." said Shadow. Blaze looked confused until Shadow got out a trout and knocked her unconscious with it. "That is funny. Okay, Maria, your turn. Knock, knock." said Shadow. "Who is there?" asked Maria. "Orange." answered Shadow. "Orange, who?" asked Maria. "I am going to hit you on the head with a orange." said Shadow. "Okay, then. Huh?" said Maria. Shadow got out a orange and hit her with it, causing her to stumblea little but not fall at all. "Okay, that was a good one, Shadow." said Maria. "I know, right?" said Shadow. They both laugh and did a dance number, ending the scene and makes the audience cheer as Blaze quickly got up, take her bow along with Shadow and Maria and they ran backstage.  
Demi and Marc then appeared on the stage again and smiled as the audience cheered for them. "Okay, than. I enjoyed that a lot. So, what is next on the show, Marc?" asked Demi. "I am glad that you asked that, Demi. Next, we are going to..." Marc got cut off when the lights went out and the audience screamed. "Okay, now the lights are out. Who is the one that touch the power box again?" asked Demi. "It was Knuckles!" said Amy and Sonic. "Not-again. Tails, fix the power so the show can go on! Will you!" I said.  
"I am already on it, Kate!" said Tails as he did just that. "Ah, man. It is worse than the time Knuckles turned our living room into a playhouse and paid me 20 bucks to dress up like a pink bunny." I said. Another Flashback: It was a Tuesday Afternoon and Cosmo was staying over at our house while Sally and Maria are on their vacation. "Okay, guys. It is time to watch Tom and Jerry. To the living room!" said Shad. Shadow and Shad ran down the hall to the living room. Sonic, Raven, Amy, Tails, Tai, Cream, Cheese and Cosmo followed them until they stopped in the front of the living room. They gasped in shock and disbelief. The living room was different and it looked like a playhouse and Knuckles and Guard was there. "Oh, my god! What happen to our living room?" asked Amy. "Knuckles, did you have something to do with this?" asked Sonic. Knuckles nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. You guys like the new makeover I give to our living room and I moved the big TV to Tails's lab." "You did what?" asked Tails. "Calm down, Tails. It could be worse." said Sonic.  
"But why did you do this?" asked Amy. "Because, I want to, that's why." answered Knuckles. "Oh, my god! You out of all people have turned our living room into PeeWee's Playhouse!" said Shadow. Knuckles began to sing and everyone covered their ears. "Come on, come on. Everyone get up! Cut off your napping! This is the place where anything can happen! Look at the fish that swims and oh, crap and the sharks that sing! Anything that is crazy and nutty in Knuckles's Playhouse!" "Knuckles...are you done?" asked Sonic. "Oh, no, Sonic. There is still one more thing and here it is, the magic portal and look at who is going out of it...hey, Jumpy!"  
The portal opened and I came out, wearing a pink bunny suit and they gasped. "Hey, why does that bunny looks like Kate?" asked Cream. "Uh, Cream. Hate to brake it to you, but it is Kate in a bunny suit!" answered Amy. Cosmo sighed out loud and Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kate. Said it, you have to." said Knuckles. I sighed out loud and said, "Fine. But you own me 20 bucks, Knuckles! Hey, there guys. We go up and We come down. Meat, Meat, High. Met Met Low and aye aye god, I hate you right now!" I said to Knuckles.  
"Dumbella, why did you waste our money on this instead donating it to a black cause or something like that?" asked Shadow. "Shadow, please. It is more fun making Kate looked like a idiot. The more, the merrier!" said Knuckles. "Knuckles...please stop this, Kate is not happy with your latest dumb idea." said Amy. "Amy is right, I want my 20 bucks from you or else I use you as a punching bag!" I said. "Guys, The King of Cartoons will be here in 5 minutes and I will not have you guys embarrass me." said Knuckles.  
"You are acting ridiculous. Knuckles- head." said Shadow. "Ah, you said the secret word. Now, you get a prize." said Knuckles. "Wait, what prize are you talking about, Knuckles?" I asked. "I am glad that you asked that, Kate. To who else that say the secret word; get hit in the face with water balloons!" answered Knuckles. I began to curse in Spanish as I grab a water balloon and threw it at Knuckles and it hit him in the face. "Okay, that is it! Give me my 20 bucks, Knuckles!" "Why?" "Why? I tell you why! Because I had it with your dumb ideas and I will be fixing the living room with my powers, right now!" I said as I rip off the bunny suit and under it was my normal outfit. "Okay, than, here is your money." said Knuckles as he handed me 20 bucks. "Thank you and good night, everyone!" I said as I left the living room like that after fixing it and then I yelled, "Guys, I think that Knuckles's mind has gone down hill from there! It's the end of the world!"  
The others laughed at that as Knuckles frowned at them. End of that flashback. The lights have come back on and Demi and Marc are on the stage again. "Sorry about that, guys. But we are moving on with the next scene but this time it is a very wise talk show, NOT!. Starring Erin Bobcat, Cosmo the Seedrian and Cream the Rabbit. With special guest star: Silver the Hedgehog!" said Demi. "Right that you are, Demi. Hit it, guys and enjoy." said Marc. The stage is now changed into a talk show room with black walls and a big desk with a computer and a black chair and three red arm chairs next to it.  
"And now, it is time for the Magical Talk Show with your hosts: Erin, Cosmo, Cream and co host Silver the Hedgehog!" Then Erin, Cosmo and Cream came in and sat down on the arm chairs, that's when fog came in and Silver appeared, this time wearing a black jacket with his name on the back, under it is a red shirt with a eagle on the middle, black jeans with a silver belt, black fingerless gloves with blood red lines on the hands and brown cowboy boots and has on a purple necklace with a wolf head on it. "Hi, guys and good evening and welcome to the Magical Talk Show where the dark creatures of the night come to play and dance. I am your host of this evening: Silver the Hedgehog and with me, are my co hosts: Erin, Cosmo and Cream." said Silver.  
"Hi, there. I am Erin and that is Cosmo and Cream." said Erin. Cosmo smiled and waved to the audience as Cream just shrugged with a small smile. "Welcome, guys to the Magical Talk Show and Silver is not the host, folks. He is lying as always because he is mad about being a co host. We are the real hosts!" said Cosmo. "Hmm, Whatever! We start the show with a little something that I called: Earth Worm Pie Eating Contest!" said Silver. The audience looked disgusted at that and Cream's face turned green. "Oh, no, no, no! We are so not doing that, what we are really doing is answering more fan mail!" said Erin. "Wouldn't be fun, Silver?" asked Cream as her face turned to normal. "No way, I am doing that stuff. It's so boring and dull!" said Silver. "No, it is not! It's more fun doing that than eat earth worms!" said Cosmo.  
"Go jump in a lake and drown to death, blond head!" yelled Silver. "And that is why you are the co host of our show! You acts like a loner: dark and scary all the time! Smile for once in your life!" said Cream. "No, thank you, Cream." said Silver. "But why not?" asked Erin. "Because, I said so. And I have a better idea, why don't we asked each other questions?" asked Silver. "Why, that is a even better idea! And I go first, Cream, what is your favorite ice cream flavor?" Erin asked Cream. Cream thought about it for a minute and answered.  
"Well, Erin. My favorite flavor is vanilla with rainbow stripes." Cosmo smiled at that as Silver rolled his eyes and stick his tongue which had a silver piercing on it. "I like the chocolate flavor myself." said Erin. "Me too." said Cosmo. "I like strawberry..." "Oh, good. That is nice to know, Silver." said Cream. " Hey, I am not done and with sour gummy worms on it." said Silver. The audience again looked disgusted at that and Silver frowned at that and yelled, "You guys can go to hell!" "Silver, please. We talk about this and that is no more making death threats to our audience." said Cosmo. "Really? It did sipped my mind when I got my tongue pierced this morning." said Silver. "Okay, than... Next question to Cream. What is your favorite pokemon?" asked Erin. "Oh, that is easy, I liked Pikachu." answered Cream. "I liked Eevee because I have all 7 of them." said Erin. "I liked Raichu and Chamelon and Treecko, myself." said Cosmo.  
"And I liked Espon and Umberon." said Silver. "Oh, wow. You do?" asked Erin. "Of course, I do. They are both powerful and scary. My kind of Pokemon." said Silver with a evil grin. "Okay, than. Moving on with the next question. "What is your favorite color?" asked Erin. "Yellow like the sun." "Green like the trees and the grass." "Red and Black like the color of blood at night." Backstage, Alyssa and Carly's mouths dropped open, Maria 's face turned green, Blaze looked like she was going to throw up, Demi and Marc yelled, "Okay, Sick on so many levels!" and I fainted in my director's chair but got back up again. Than the red bell rings, which for the scene to be over. "And it is all the time that we have for today! Join us next week when we get ready for Christmas. Now you guys know, I am Erin Bobcat." said Erin.  
"I am Cream the Rabbit." said Cream.  
"I am Cosmo the Seedrian and that is our cohost Silver the Hedgehog." said Cosmo. "And we like to thank you guys for watching our talk show. So, good bye and good night!" said Silver. "And that was the Magical Talk Show." The audience cheered as Demi and Marc appeared on the stage again and took their bows. "Thank you, guys. And Silver, nice piercing on the tongue." said Marc. "Yeah, makes me wonder if Kate allows us to do that. Right, so thanks for watching the Green Room. Tune in next week, same time, same place . I am Demi Lovato." "And I am Marc Clark, and we are signing off, bye bye for now!" The theme song played in the background as we all got on the stage and did a another dance number, ending the show. ME: Okay, than. Remember to read and review and the next chapter is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog Part 1  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi meets two more hedgehogs with a secret of their own and now on with the show as always.  
When a bus stops, two feet hopped and got down the steps. It was Demi and Pooh Bear again. This time, Demi is wearing a white shirt with Winnie the Pooh in the middle, a aqua blue flowing skirt with a white belt, short black socks and red shoes. She walks off as the wind blows though her long brown hair which is in a ponytail. "Hey, Demi- chan. Where are we going?" Pooh Bear asked. "Well..." Demi saw a big school building with a french name and said, "Let's check out that school over there." said Demi. Inside the school, we see a 15 year old girl with long pink hair and green eyes and is wearing a purple jacket over a school uniform but the surprising thing is her pink hedgehog ears and tail. She sighed as she looked out the window and saw Demi and Pooh Bear singing an song to themselves.  
That's when she saw the school library and went inside. "Wow, look at those books!" said Demi. "Quiet! Do you want someone to find you and know that you are not a student here." said Pooh Bear. "Oh, yeah. Right, sorry Pooh Bear." said Demi with a grin. After a few hours, she came out of the library and run into the pink haired girl's eyes. "Oh, uh..." The pink girl asked. "Sorry, I am not a student here but I want to see your school and library." said Demi. "In other words, I am really..." "So, you are that girl that I saw singing. You have a nice voice." The pink haired girl said. "Thank you and so you are that person in the library." said Demi.  
Than, Demi's hair went up when she saw a 16 year old boy with short black hair and red eyes and is wearing the school uniform for boys and he had his arms crossed across his chest and he is standing behind her but the surprising thing about him is his black hedgehog ears and tail. "Whoa, what a hunk." Demi thought to herself. "Excuse me?" The black haired boy asked. "I am sorry, I didn't see you here." said Demi. "Oh, I like your little friend." said The pink haired girl. "Yeah, what is he?" The black haired boy asked. "Oh, right. you can see Pooh Bear. I will tell you guys later." said Demi. "I am going to a restaurant for lunch."  
"Than it is decided. Would you like to join us for lunch?" asked The pink haired girl said. "Sure, why not?" Demi shrugged. Later, Demi with the pink haired girl and the black haired boy are at a table. "And this is the whole story." Demi finished telling her story. "Amazing." The pink haired girl said. "Sounds way past cool. But we don't know your name, miss." The black haired boy said.  
"Oh, right. My name is Demetria Lovato but you guys can call me, Demi." Demi said. "That is what people call me." "Okay, My name is Amy Rose. I am a second year student." said the pink haired girl, is now called Amy greeted. "And I am Shadow the Hedgehog. and I am also a second year student." said the black haired boy, is now called Shadow greeted. "Nice to meet you both." said Demi with a smile. Shadow and Amy looked at Pooh Bear who is plucking the petals off a daisy. "Well, this is a nice school with a french name." said Demi. "You like french?" asked Amy. "Oh, yes. I can speak and sing in french. I mean yes, thiz iz the most beautiful school I have did see." Demi said in a french accent.  
Amy and Shadow laughed at that even Pooh Bear. After school, they are walking home from school but Demi is walking with Amy and Shadow since she is on vacation. "So, how is the United States?" Amy asked. "You know, same old, same old." Demi shrugged. "Well, would you like to get some snacks?" Shadow asked.  
"Guys, wait for us!" A voice called. They turned around even Demi and Pooh Bear and saw a girl with short green hair and a girl with long blue hair and a girl with pink hair and a girl with red hair. Demi's eyes widen. "Wow, they are so pretty." Demi thought again. "Oh, Demi- san. These is Komachi, Karen, Nozomi and Rin." Amy introduced. "Hey, what about me?" A another voice called. That's when a girl with long curly purple hair and violet eyes came to them. "And that is Kurumi Mimino." said Amy. "Hello." said Demi. "Hi." greeted Nozomi and Rin. "Hola." greeted Komachi and Karen. "Nice to meet you." greeted Kurumi. "Hi there, My name is Demi."Demi introduced with a smile. "Come on, let's go get some snacks." said Nozomi. At the snack place, Kurumi, Karen, Komachi, Rin and Amy are drinking drinks while Nozomi, Shadow and Demi are eating. "Oh, wow. I didn't know that low fat bread sticks are good!" said Demi, stuffing her mouth "In chocolate flavor!"  
"You like them?" Karen asked. "Yeah, they are my favorite Spanish desert." said Demi. (Author's note: I am making up the food that you find in Puerto Rico for the stories, okay?) "Cool!" Nozomi smiled.  
Kurumi just stared at her and said, "Well, vegetable soup with chicken is better." "That is true because you don't like fish soup." said Shadow as Kurumi blushed red in embarrassment. Shadow got up and order dessert and after he did that, he was holding a bag of sour gummy worms. "What are those?" asked Demi. "Shadow's favorite dessert, next to chocolate." said Karen. "Sour gummy worms, they are awesome!" yelled Shadow. "Shadow, I would be careful about eating too much of those if I were you." said Komachi and Rin. "Well, too bad. Because you guys are not me. And you are just jealous because you want my sour gummy worms! They are mine! All mine, I tell you!" Shadow said with some evil laughter. "Shadow-san..." Amy sweatdropped at that. "Oh, yeah as I remember, Shadow, that you don't like fish cakes." said Nozomi. "Whatever, what you say. Pinky." "Well, Whatever to you too. Mr. Devil Child." Amy and Kurumi, Karen and Komachi than gasped out loud. Rin went to Demi's ear and whispered, "They disagree on food and other things." "Oh, okay than." Demi nodded. Pooh Bear watched as Nozomi and Shadow argued as they ate and so did Demi. ME: So read and review as always.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog Part 2  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi does some hanging out with Amy and Shadow and sees her next battle and now on with the show.  
In the morning, Demi is sitting on a bench next the girls's school and hummed a song to herself. "Wow, I guess that I have to entertain myself until school is over." said Demi. "Do it, Demi- chan." said Pooh Bear. Demi nodded and spun around and she is a Sailor Suit. "Oh, I love the life on the open sea." Demi said. "Pooh Bear, cue." "Hauling in rope." said Pooh Bear. Demi pulled a imaginary rope. "Posting sail." said Pooh Bear. Demi pulled on the rope as going up like she was climbing up. "Rowing." said Pooh Bear.  
Demi looked like she was rowing a boat. "Look out!" Pooh Bear yelled. Demi dances with one hand on her hip and one over her eyes like she was looking out but she didn't know that she was about to hit a open sewer lid. "Demi- chan, Look Out!" Pooh Bear yelled again. Demi falls inside with a noise and a loud yell, "Holy Tyrannosaur Rex!" The girls and Shadow look down in the sewer lid and saw Demi come out. "Huh?" asked Karen and Komachi. "No worries, I am fine." Demi's voice called from inside the lid. When Demi climbed out, the girls and Shadow backed up a bit because she was covered in sewer water and mud. "Uh, guys. I need to wash and fast." said Demi. "Come to my house." Nozomi said. Later, at Nozomi's house, the girls and Shadow waited outside the bathroom door along with Pooh Bear.  
"How did Demi- san do that?" Amy asked. "Oh, this is easy. Demi- chan is half toon. She gets her powers from her dad's side of the family." said Pooh Bear. "After she is done with home-schooling back in LA, she will be a full- time toon girl." Pooh Bear than finished. "Wow, interesting." Komachi said. "I should write a story about that." "If you do that, Demi- chan will be very happy!" said Pooh Bear. The door open to reveal Demi wearing a red baseball cap on her head, a red tank top over a black shirt with Shadow in the middle, ripped pink jeans with a white belt, white socks and red shoes with a Pichu on the sides. Her hair is in pigtails by light green ribbons but it is little wet.  
"Nice outfit but you need to dry your hair." said Nozomi. "Yeah, you could catch a cold or something." said Rin. "Well, I am more of the drying your hair on its own sometimes." said Demi. The girls just shrugged at that. After that, they walked towards a place and that's when a man with brown hair and a young man with blond hair came out. Demi gasped and wolf whistled. The girls smiled and Shadow smiled but Demi looked at them. "Who are those two hunks?" Demi asked.  
"Oh, That is Coco and Natts-san. They are best friends." said Komachi. "Hey, guys. This is our new best friend, Demi- san." Amy introduced Demi who is waving. Natts saw Demi and said, "Hello, Brown Eyes." Demi just melted like Spongebob and than quickly got back up. "Nice to meet you." said Coco. "Thanks for your kindness." said Demi with a smile. "Cute guys but least they didn't call me by my first name." "Why is that?" asked Karen. "Because, if they did than I would teach them a lesson." Demi answered. "Demi- chan has a black belt in karate." Pooh Bear explained. "Great to hear, because I could use a new fighting partner." said Shadow.  
"Oh, I see." said Demi. They walk off until they saw Coco transformed into a little yellow squirrel like creature which made Demi's eyes widen. "Minna, I see evil forces near by-coco! Hurry-coco!" Coco said. The girls and Shadow ran off as Demi stood eye widen and Pooh Bear looked at her. That's when Natts ran past her, turning into a creature too and made Demi's eyes widen more. In the park, the girls and Shadow stopped and there was the monster with a mask. "Minna!" Coco said.  
"Yep." The girls said. "All right." said Shadow. Demi stopped running as the girls got out cellphones and Shadow took out a red and golden fancy medallion with his name on it and put it around his neck. and they yelled, "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" They all transformed into a huge scene of their theme and they finally landed on the ground. "Not them too...Are they?" Demi asked. "I am the great power of hope, Cure Dream!" Nozomi yelled. "The Great Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!" Rin yelled. "The Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!" Komachi yelled. "The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Karen yelled. That's when Amy raised her dark pink cellphone and yelled, "Shining Warrior Sonic Cure!" and Shadow touch his medallion and yelled, "Avatar Sonic Cure!"  
"Wait, Amy and Shadow are Sonic Cures too! No Way!" Demi said, eye widen. "With the Power of Hope..." Cure Dream shouted. "And the Light of the Future..." Rouge, Mint, Aqua, Warrior and Avatar shouted. "Our six beautiful hearts will sour! All of them yelled, "Yes! Pretty Cure 6!" Kurumi got out a make-up looking box and yells, "Skyrose, Translate!" That's when she transformed and her hair grows longer with half of it in pigtails. "The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!" Kurumi yelled. Demi's jaw dropped but Pooh Bear pulled it up like a window curtain. Demi stops it and saw the girls and Shadow. They jumped up and fight the monster. Another boy came by next Coco and Natts and saw Demi who looks shocked. "We can explain-coco." Coco smiled nervously.  
"They are Sonic Cures too!" said Demi. "Oh Man!" They kept on fighting until Nozomi hit Demi on the ground together. "Demi- chan, you saw us did you!" Nozomi asked. "Yeah, I did, but look out!" Demi pushed Nozomi before they can crushed by the monster's fist. The girls and Shadow kept fighting as Demi and Pooh Bear watched. The boy came next to her and said, "Hi, I am Shiroh Amai." but Demi wasn't paying attention exceptfor the fight. Kurumi got out her Milk Palette. "Take this, Milky Rose Blizzard!" Kurumi yelled and a blue rose broke into pieces and shoots at the monster. The Pretty Cures got out their Symphony Set and began their attack.  
"Together with the powers of dreams and hope..." Cure Dream yelled. "Join with these six lights, here and now!" Rouge, Mint, Aqua, Warrior and Avatar yelled. "Pretty Cure Six Explosion!" All of them yelled. That's when a rainbow of light attack the monster and all of the attacks destroyed the monster. The wind was so strong as Demi grabs Pooh Bear, Coco, Natts and Shiroh who accidently turns into a bird mascot. The girls and Shadow saw Demi, Pooh Bear and the mascots. "Wow, Amy and Shadow. You guys are Sonic Cures too! That explains the trasformation and the animals and everything!" Demi said. "You guys are awesome!" "I am a creature too." said Kurumi. She turns into a pink and white animal. Demi smiles and picks her up. "I am so liking Sonic Cures alot! Again, How awesome!" Demi yelled again. The girls and Shadow just laughed so did Pooh Bear and the mascots. ME: So read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog Part 3  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi and Pooh Bear says good bye to Amy and Shadow and goes off on their next adventure and now on with the show.  
And so, the girls, Coco, Natts, Syrup as humans, Amy is now wearing a pink shirt with a purple rose on it, a pink skirt with a long black bow on the front, white gloves and pink boots. And Shadow is now wearing a black jacket with his name on the back, under it is a grey short sleeved shirt with a Charmander in the middle, black leather pants, white gloves with golden rims, a red bandanna around his neck and white/red/black hover skates with golden bracelets around the ankles are walking Demi to the bus station. "Are you sure that you have to go?" Rin asked. "Yeah, I have other places to go." Demi answered. "I am still on vacation." "Well, sorry about what you saw yesterday." Rin said.  
"Are you kidding me?" Demi asked. "You don't have be sorry. "I am glad that I got meet more Sonic Cures and maybe there is more out there and I am going to find them!" "Maybe." Karen nodded.  
"I just can't believe it. Amy, you and Shadow are Sonic Cures too!" Demi said. "Well, I got hope." Nozomi said. "Rin got passion, Komachi got Tranquillyand Karen got intelligence." "Mo, Nozomi." Rin sighed. Everyone laughed at that even Demi and Pooh Bear. "And as for me and Shadow, we are the Sonic Cures of Love and Friendship." said Amy. "We also have love." Shadow said. Demi stops with a car break noise and turns around with Pooh Bear. Nozomi is next to Coco and Komachi is next to Natts. "OH!" Demi said, smirking. "Well, yeah." Nozomi nodded. Demi and Pooh Bear watched as Komachi kissed Natts on the cheek and Nozomi kissed Coco. Demi gasped with a smile and said, "Oh my god! How Romantic!" The girls and Shadow laughed and smiled so did Pooh Bear and the couples.  
Later at the bus station, everyone was there. "Bye Demi- chan!" Nozomi yelled. "Have fun and good luck on your trip." Rin said. "Be careful." Komachi and Amy said. "And say hello to your family and friends for us." said Shadow. "Okay." Demi said, waving. "Bye-Bye!" Pooh Bear said, waving. "Oh, wait. Demi- chan, here!" Komachi said, handing her a book and a small box.  
"Thank you, a book and a small package?" Demi asked. "I finished it, yesterday, last night and this morning. And the small package is from Shadow." Komachi said. "There is five chapters in that story." "Gracias!" Demi smiled. "Bye!" Demi got on the bus and she and Pooh Bear waved good bye from the windows and so did the girls, Shadow and the creatures as the bus moves. Demi begans to read the title. 'Demi Lovato, the Toon Girl from Dalls, Texas by Akimoto Komachi.' Demi reads which made her smile as she put the book away in her purple backpack. She than opens the small package and gasped out loud. It was a silver charm bracelet which had a golden heart shaped picture of Amy and Shadow. "Demi smiles at this and put it on her right arm. 'Thank you, and we will meet again, Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog.' She thought to herself as the bus leaves the place. ME: So read and review and the next chapter is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian and Mina Mongoose Part 1  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi meets three girls with a passion for dancing and now with the show.  
Down the street, Demi is walking up the street looking around. She than saw a poster saying, "The Trinity's Dance Revolution Together." "Cool, they have a dancing unit." said Demi. "I like dancing. It is like music but your body is playing it." said Pooh Bear with a nod. Demi kept walking with Pooh Bear following her. That's when she saw someone, a girl with long orange hair in a ponytail and orange eyes but the surprising thing about her is her rabbit ears and tail and she was running towards somewhere. She then knocks into Demi and said, "Sorry about that." She saw Demi flatten on the ground. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Not really." Demi said, not moving.  
The girl picks up Demi and unflattens her. "Again, sorry. But I am late for my dance practice." The girl said. "I am Cream the Rabbit." "Wow, what a cute name." said Demi. "I have to go now!" Cream yelled, running off. "She just ran off." Demi said, raising an eyebrow. Demi than decided to follow her as she ran off and Pooh Bear following her. Demi stops and saw a rocky stadium and saw two more girls with Cream. One has long green hair in a braid and grey eyes and the another one has long black hair held up by a blue head bead and green eyes but the surprising thing about her is her mongoose ears and tail. They all danced with a girl wearing a red outfit. "Wow, they are good." said Demi. "Almost." Demi than saw Pooh Bear dancing the same way the girls are. Demi just smiled and shook her head.  
After the girls danced, Cream saw Demi who is clapping and walking down with Pooh Bear. "Oh!" Cream said. "You are that girl from before and I never got to know your name." "Oh, yeah. My name is Demetria Lovato but my nickname is Demi." Demi introduced. "Well, these are my friends." Cream said, showing the girls. "That is Cosmo the Seedrian, Mina Mongoose but everyone called her, Mina and this is Higashi Setsuna." "Hello!" They all said. "I am on vacation here." Demi said. "You guys are good dancers."  
"Thanks, are you a dancer?" Cosmo asked. Demi eye widen, calm down a little and spoke, "I am a okay dancer." "You sure? Show us." said Mina. Demi nodded and did some ballet moves which made the girls look at her strange. "Oh, that is why." Mina answered. "I know that, but still I know this dance." said Demi. Demi got out a music box from her backpack, put on a CD, looks for a song number and it played the song, Macarena. Demi dances to the Macarena music and the girls was amazed.  
Pooh Bear just hummed along. "Even this one." Demi said. Demi changed the song to the Cha-Cha Dance and dances it with Pooh Bear again. The girls clapped to Demi's dances. "What kind of dances were they?" Setsuna asked. "Those are the dances I played in America. I liked those songs and that is the kinds of dances that goes with them." said Demi. "We will teach you." said Cream. "After school and dance practice." "I can tell that you four are going to be good dancers." said Demi.  
"Yeah, come on. We have to go home because we got school tomorrow." said Cosmo. "Okay." Demi said. That's when the girls walked home until Cream saw Pooh Bear floating next to her. "Is he is your little spite?" asked Cream. "No, he is a member of the Cartoon All Stars. I will explain as we walk." said Demi. The girls kept walking home. The next day, Demi was sitting on a bench near the school that Cream goes to with Pooh Bear. "I can't believe that the girls goes to separateschools but Setsuna goes to Cream's school too." said Demi. Demi then lays on the bench, humming Oops!...I Did It Again by Britney Spears (Author's note: Demi and Selena likes Britney Spears and they would listen to her songs, okay? So don't ask!) A shadow went over Demi's head and it was Cream looking at her. Demi opens her eyes, gasped and got her head up which hit Cream's head. They rubbed their heads. "Sorry." said Cream. "No, I am sorry." said Demi. "Wow, now that is funny!" Setsuna laughed. " "Hey, funny. HaHa!" Demi mocked. "Come on, we are going to see Miykui for my dance practice." Cream said, grabbing Demi's left hand and runs off. Demi is being dragged across the street as Pooh Bear followed her. "I guess that I will see more of their dances." said Demi. Pooh Bear just nodded and shrugged his shoulders in agreement. ME: So read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian and Mina Mongoose Part 2  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi does some hanging out with the girls and sees her next battle and now on with the show.  
At the dance practice, Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsunaare dancing with Miyuki instructing them. Demi sits on a bench as Pooh Bear did on her head. "Wow, they are good dancers." "Yeah." said Pooh Bear. "I wish that we can dance like that." "Well, we would if we practice every day like that." said Demi. "We should try it. Dancing is a form of exercising." Pooh Bear suggested. "I know that, Dancing is not only physical, but it is also a form of art." Demi said. Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsuna kept dancing as Demi watched this with a smile so did Pooh Bear.  
Later; Demi, Pooh Bear, Cream and Setsuna walked to Cream's house. "And Cosmo wants to be a fashion model." said Cream. "Oh, I get it. You guys have dreams that you want to accomplish." Demi wondered. "Huh?" Setsuna asked. "What I mean to say is this; Dreams are like a portal to your future and the wish and the goal that your heart makes if you believe it." said Demi. Demi than heard Cream crying and Pooh Bear because of the quote that Demi said. Setsuna just smiled.  
"See, People do understand my quotes and show feelings for them." Demi smiled. At Cream's house, Demi, Pooh Bear, Cream and Setsuna are in a bedroom. She than saw a ferret in a cage. "Cute!" Demi's eyes sparkled. "You have a pet ferret?" "Yeah, I do. Do you like him?" Cream asked. "I love him. He is so adorable!" Demi answered. Cream and Demi giggled while Setsunasmiled. The next day, Cream, Cosmo, Mina, Demi and Setsuna walked toward the park. "You will love Kaoru's donuts." Cream said, holding her hands in a heart shape. "I love donuts." said Demi. "Even chocolate ones."  
Demi was drooling until Pooh Bear came out of her purple backpack and holds a towel. "Sorry about that. You have forgive Demi- chan. She loves chocolate." said Pooh Bear as he used the towel to wipe Demi's mouth clean. "Lovable oath." The girls just smiled nervously until there was a rumble. The girls look up and saw a monster. Demi's eyes widen and screamed with a woman scream. "Sorewatste!" The monster yelled. "Demi-san! Run!" Cosmo yelled. Demi did run but she stops and looks at the others but they didn't see her.  
"Minna!" Cream yelled. "Hmm." The others said. That's when they got out their transformation cellphones, put the keys in, it open and waved a button which made the screen flash. "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsuna yelled. They began to transform as Demi watched this with shock.  
Cream and Cosmo began to transform as their hair grew longer and in different outfits as Demi said, "No way, Are they really Sonic..." Mina transformed as her hair grew longer and in a different color and in a different outfit. "Cures..." Than Setsuna transformed too into the same hairstyle down but longer and different colored and in a different outfit. "Again, no way!" Demi yelled. They stopped transformation as they landed on the ground to do their quotes and poses. "The pink flower is the symbol of love, Sonic Courage Cure!" Courage Cure shouted. "The blue flower is the symbol of hope, Sonic Flower Cure!" Flower Cure shouted. "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers, Sonic Singer Cure!" Singer Cure shouted. "And the scarlet heart is the proof of happiness, Cure Passion!" Cure Passion shouted.  
"Let's..." Courage Cure spoke. "Pretty Cure!" All of them shouted. "Sorewatste!" The monster yelled, about to smash them but they dodged and its front part is in front of Demi. "Demi- san!" Cream yelled. Setsuna saw Demi as the tentacle came up and it stared at Demi. "Sorewatste!" The monster yelled, holding up its tentacles over Demi. But instead of screaming, Demi cartwheeled out of the way and landed on her feet and the tentacle hits the ground. Setsuna's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that.  
Demi just waved at her and Setsuna got back to the fight until the girls took out their weapons; Courage Rod, Flower Sword, Singer Flute and Passion Harp. "Deliver the melody of love, Courage Rod!" Courage Cure yelled. "Echo, the rhyme of hope, Flower Sword!" Flower Cure yelled. "Flutter, the harmonyof prayers, Singer Flute!" Singer Cure yelled. "And sing, rhapsody of happiness, Passion Harp!" Cure Passion yelled. Demi's eyes widen at the weapons and what are they going to do with them.  
"Power up with the Courage Rod: Deliver the melody of love, Courage Rod!" Courage Cure yelled. "Nasty things, Nasty things fly away! Sonic Cure! Courage Love Sunshine!" "Power up with the Flower Sword: Echo, the rhyme of hope, Flower Sword!" Flower Cure yelled. "Nasty things, Nasty things fly away! Sonic Cure! Flower Love Sunshine!" "Power up with the Singer Flute: Flutter the prayers of harmony, Singer Flute!" Singer Cure yelled. "Nasty things, Nasty things fly away! Sonic Cure! Healing Prayer Fresh!" "And lastly, With the Passion Harp, Happiness Hurricane!" Cure Passion yelled. The lights flashed at the monster and it screamed in pain, "Sorewatste!" The monster turned back into a car and the shape disappeared. "Oh my god! That was so awesome!" Demi yelled. The girls freaked out and Cream asked, "You saw us transform, did you?" "But it was so cool! Now I know that there are more Sonic Cures!" "Really, you meet the others?" Cosmo asked. "Yeah, I did." Demi said, jumping up and down. "I wish that I can meet more or ever better become one!" "You could be one when the time is right." Setsuna said. "Oh, yes. it does." said Mina. Demi smiles as she jumped around and Pooh Bear giggled. ME: So read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian and Mina Mongoose Part 3  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi says good bye to the girls and she and Pooh Bear go on their next adventure and now on with the show.  
At Cream's house, Setsuna is sitting in front of Demi as she explained something. "I used to be evil." Setsuna said. "Really, but how?" Demi asked. "I was called Eas but I disguised myself as Setsuna Higashi to spy on the others. But I wondered what makes me happy and I opened up to them. I died but thanks to Cream and my Pickun, Akarun; I was reborn as Cure Passion." Setsuna explained. "Now I live with Cream in my new home, join her dancing group and go to Public Junior High." "Oh." Demi and Pooh Bear nodded.  
"That is cool that you decide to start over, you have new friends and dreams for the future." said Demi, than skips the subject, "So Cosmo goes to White Shine Junior High School and Mina Mongoose goes to Fresh Shine Clover Academy." "Yep, and Demi thanks." said Setsuna. "No problem, anything for my new best friend." said Demi. Setsuna gasped and hugged Demi with tears of joy. Demi hugged her back and Cream, Cosmo and Mina smiled at this lovey moment. That's when a small animal came up to Demi and tugged on her shirt. Demi looks down and gasped. "Oh, my. How cute!" Demi yelled. Demi then picks it up and yelled, "Very Cute!"  
"That is Chiffon." Cream explained. "And this is Tarts, they are both animals too." "Hi, I am Tarts." Tarts said. "Aw!" Demi said. Pooh Bear came up to her. Chifffon saw him and giggled as she tries to touch him but Pooh Bear floats around her. "Oh, she is the cutest thing that I have seen and she giggled so cutely." said Pooh Bear. Demi just smiled and plays with her on her lap. "Aw..." Tarts came up to her and said, "Hi, you look very..." But he got cut off when Demi picked him up and hugged him, making him yell. "Looks like you made a new friend." said Mina. "Yes, I did!" Tarts yelled. Later; at the road, Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsuna were with Demi waving goodbye. "Good bye guys, for now." Demi said. "Bye-bye! See you!" Mina smiled. "Have fun!" said Cream. "Make more friends!" said Cosmo.  
"Here." said Setsuna, giving Demi something, put it on her left hand and closes it. "I bought this as a gift when Cream was getting ice cream." "Hey!" Cream yelled. Demi giggled. "Bye-bye!" Pooh Bear said, waving. "Gotta go, we will see you." Demi said. "Farewell." Demi turns around and walks off with her purple backpack as Pooh Bear follows her.  
She opens her hand and smiled. It was a yellow Pikachu plushie with a card that has Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsuna's signatureson it. "Thank you, guys. After all I do love pokemon a lot. "Well, how you imaged me, I am half human, half toon and half cat, MEOW!" Demi thought in her head as she walks into the sunset. That ended the trilogy until part 3. ME: So, did you guys like it? Alvin: This was great. I loved it! Simon and Theodore: Us too! Jeanette: I did, Kate- chan. So what is next for you?  
Lilo: A sequel to your Shrek parody, right? Terra: Wrong, It is your pardoy of Lady and The Tramp or The Little Mermaid, right?" ME: Again, you guys are wrong, coming up is something I like to call Team Dreamers in Walt Disney World. Lilo: What? ME: Just kidding, Lilo. I had a idea last night, to write a story about me and someone else host an awards show! Terra: I thought that you want to do the 6:00 News. ME: Terra, we agree to not tell Sonic and the others about that. Lilo: But, Kate. You told Cosmo, not the others. ME: Uh, right I did. So coming up next to The 6:00 News and so read and review.


End file.
